Naturally
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: *OneShot* *Based off of Selena Gomez's song 'Naturally'* Justin and Alex may fight and not get each other, but he's the thunder to her lightening, the air to her lungs, the Justin to her Alex... naturally.


_Author:_ X Cena'z Chick x

_Show:_ Wizards of Waverly Place

_Paring_: Jalex (Justin & Alex)

_Rating:_ T

My try at a oneshot...

sorry if it sucks...

* * *

"**Naturally" Justin/Alex**

"_How you choose  
to express yourself__Its all your own  
and I can tell__It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally"_

Alex sat back on the red comfy couch in the loft she lived with her parents. Clicking through the channels, bored already to pieces and it hadn't even hit 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It seemed like it was nothing but cheesy commercials and reruns of all the trashy reality TV she saw this weekend. "There is never anything good on Mondays until wrestling comes on…" Alex said to no one in particular. Slowly Alex sprawled out on the couch, resting her head on the armrest. She didn't care if her boots were on the couch, it was her sanctuary. Slowly her eyes started to close and she drifted off into a small nap.

Justin walked into the house that he assumed was empty. His nose was deep into calculations for his newest attempt at a robot, because he did miss the first one he built. He figured he might as well have a companion as well as a savior when it came to the practical jokes Alex played on him. Maybe if he played his cards right, the robot will get all the torture…

Sitting down on the armrest slowly, he heard a muffled "owww" and shot back up. Justin's eyes caught the sight of his napping sister on the couch in the red and black tunic sweater with black leggings and gray boots she wore today. Slowly she sat up; holding her head, her eyes slightly squinted. Justin just laughed.

"Laugh it up nerd boy" Alex scowled and Justin began to laugh louder. Suddenly his laughter was halted by the impact of his mother's favorite green pillow smacking him in the face. It was now Alex's turn to laugh manically. Justin just eyed Alex. "You should watch where you sit these days Justin-"

"You should watch where you nap Alex" Justin retorted quickly. He plopped down on the opposite side of Alex on the couch and placed the notebook down on the table that he was previously glued to.

"Not my fault you have a bony ass" Alex mumbled, making Justin's head snap. His mouth dropped and Alex scoffed "You act as if you never heard a curse before-"

"Not from my little sister's mouth" Just corrected. Alex smiled a mischievous grin and giggled before slowly standing. Her eyes caught the notebook and Justin quickly snatched the notebook up into his hands, looking up at Alex. She caught his gaze and scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Nuh-uh. Nope you are not to look into this book Alex. This contains high level of important information that your small and feeble mind wouldn't be able to understand-"

"Blah, blah, blah; Justin, next time just say that its nerd work and I'll leave it alone. Gosh" Alex said waving her hand to signal to her brother to move so she could pass through. Justin just stared, making Alex grunt and step on his foot as she passed. "And I'm not as dumb as you think Justin. I probably would understand that junk you call 'important information.' It's probably all just stupid math equations that you just want to solve to figure out the density of something…"

Justin smiled "You know big words. Looks like someone has been staying up for English class" he joked, making Alex smirk sarcastically before opening the fridge and pulling out a yogurt. She licked the top and grabbed a spoon. "I'll have you know it's more than that. I can find out density of something by asking you intellectual questions to see how dense you are"

Alex huffed and scowled before walking close to Justin who was focused back on his book. Hovering over Justin, she smelled the faint scent of his body wash and the light amount of cologne he wore. Inhaling his scent, she closed her eyes and then opened them to see what Justin was working on. Smiling to herself, she slowly leaned down and giggled in his ear. "By the way, you're artwork for you new robot friend on the paper here…" Alex started in a seductive like whisper while reaching over Justin, placing her hand on the book "…totally sucks." With that last line said, she pushed his book down to floor, leaving Justin to stare into space.

'_You follow what  
you feel inside__Its intuitive,  
you dont have to try__  
It comes naturally,  
mmmm it comes naturally'_

Justin sat in the lair, studying the latest Wizard News Magazine that came in the mail today. It always intrigued him to learn was going on in the wizard world, especially since that whole incident in paradise during the Russo family vacation. People who are careless with magic could cause harm to this world. Leaving magic in the hands of people who didn't know the proper consequences could definitely leave this world in a state of turmoil. This was why he was determined to become the Russo family wizard.

Then there was the journey to The Stone of Dreams. The careless wizard he thought of was none other than his own sister, Alex. She had wished that their mom and dad had never met, which in turn caused the elder Russo and his cunning sister to take a long journey to the Stone of Dreams where time was quickly wasting away. The more time they took, the bigger the possibility of the Russo family coming to an end. It seemed as if no matter how skilled he felt he was when it came to magic and elements, he began to doubt himself when Alex excelled in it. He should have been the one to reveal the path that would lead them to the stone; he should have been the one who made the bridge to the other end of the canyon. Justin should have been the one who found the cave and lead the way, not the one who almost lost his life in the pit of quicksand. It was between Justin and Alex for the wizard competition in which he thought he had won, until the bitter end when he saw his sister, the one he thought wouldn't win, be the victorious one and the full wizard.

In brief moments, he forgotten who she was and found himself battling a force stronger than anything he could remember, which was a rhetorical thing, being that he actually couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that he had to listen to this girl crying in front of him. This girl captivated him in ways he couldn't understand, and for some odd reason he knew that she wasn't lying. Although he didn't want to believe this stunning girl who was covered in mud and in a matching (_yet horribly tacky_) spandex suit was related to him.

The feeling in his heart and soul denied that they were related; there was no way that he could want to hold and kiss his own sister to tell her that everything was going to be just fine. There was no way that the skip in his heartbeat, the increased amount of perspiration in his hands and the way his skin felt on fire with the urge to touch and caress this girl, with eyes of brown full of tears, face. Justin longed for the girl, but he couldn't act on it, for she was telling him, he was related to her.

"Gosh, you suck the fun out of magic" a voice said from the doorway of the lair. Justin's head snapped up as he saw his sister standing there with a smile and arms folded. Pushing the thoughts he buried for a while since the trip away, he smiled back and then looked back down at the magazine. "Mom has been calling you for over fifteen minutes now Justin"

"What happened?" Justin asked, never moving his eyes away from the magazine. "Did she want me to do the jobs you couldn't do?"

"No because I covered your shift in the Sub Station while you read _'Wizard Geek Weekly'_ or whatever magazine that is in your hands now" Alex retorted while walking into the lair and sitting in her dad's coveted chair. She kicked her feet onto the table and sighed while turning her head to her brother. "I don't know why you read that anyway"

"It's to keep up with the wizard world, kind of like how that piece of paper with all those stories in it that comes out every day here in the mortal world does…" Justin replied sarcastically. Alex sarcastically laughed at Justin and slowly rose to her feet. "Besides, I need to know of anything new in the wizard world. I might not have long to be in it if it comes down to the Wizard competition-"

"We're not going to dwell on that situation anymore Justin" Alex replied while taking a seat next to Justin. She rested her head onto Justin's broad shoulder and sighed. "I already told you, you're an amazing wizard who always has my back to bail me out of whatever mess I cause. Without you, I'd be stuck. I'm sure you've got a greater chance than I do to win" Alex stated as she looked down at the magazine with him. "I have no idea how you can read this…"

'_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah'_

Alex sat in her room, staring aimlessly at the fashion magazine in her hands. She's pretty sure she's read this magazine a few times, and pretty sure she's been on the same line for the past twenty minutes. Frustrated with everything around her she placed the book down onto her chest and closed her eyes. Life had been weird for her since she had won the Wizard competition and went on that journey, which seemed to have gone forever, to retrieve the Stone of Dreams. Out of everything that happened, the thing that ran through her mind was that night in the woods (_or was it the rain forest? Who keeps tracks of the classification of these kinds of areas, seriously_) with her brother Justin. All she could remember was the say it was cold that night, and the fire that was dimly lit in front of them. She could remember the insecurity that Justin had, and the words she told him to bring his feelings back. Alex could also remember the way Justin's eyes glowed in the fire and the way the light shone on his cheekbones. She could remember his smile when she made him laugh.

Alex remembered that was the moment she realized she loved her brother way more than any sister should… and not in a family kind of way, more like a non-family _'yeah this is my totally awesome_ _boyfriend'_ way.

Alex couldn't feel these feelings again. She refused to feel them again, knowing she was the only one who felt that way amongst the two. It took everything in her strength to not kiss Justin when he had temporarily forgotten her, or when she got him back. It took everything in her strength to not tell him how she felt about him every day since that day. It was more than just the fighting now; it was being near him that made her love being around him.

Grunting, she chucked the magazine across the room and toward her open door. It wasn't until she heard a grunt of pain did she look over to her door to see Justin standing there, holding his eye. Apparently her throw (_which was a pretty good one for a girl, maybe this whole 'not playing in gym' thing should be reconsidered… and maybe GiGi should be on the opposing team when the ball is handed to me_) had hit Justin in the eye. Alex chuckled slightly and then sat up. "No one told you to be a loser and walk into my room without knocking Justin."

'_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally'_

"Your door was open and your eyes were closed!" Justin minorly screamed, making Alex smile. She stood up from her previous (_and very comfy spot_) in bed and walked over to Justin who still had his eye closed. "I thought you were asleep until the November issue of _Seventeen_ hit me in the eye."

"I'm sorry that you-wait you knew what issue that was?" Alex asked stunned. "Amazing, you guys DO learn other things than how to become fluent in geek in the Alien club. What's next, you'll throw away your dolls?"

"First off Alex, they're action figures. COLLECTABLE action figures-do you know how much Callica Woman costs?" Justin asked an obviously not interested Alex. Instead he opted to just shake his head and continue on. "Secondly, yes I know which one it is. I was with you when you bought it; remember you took the five I had to buy it"

"RIGHT!" Alex exclaimed. Justin winced and wiped his tearing eye. "Oh stop being a big baby Justin-"

"My eye feels like it has a fever and is tearing up!" Justin stated. Alex giggled and stood in front of Justin. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out her wand. "Open your free hand Justin." Justin looked at Alex suspiciously and Alex sighed. "Oh just trust me will you?" Justin cleared his throat and did as he was told and opened his free right hand.

"_This magazine should have stayed on the rack, his eye hurts bring Justin a cold ice pack"_ Alex recited and the ice pack appeared in his hands. Justin chuckled and lifted the ice pack to his eye before looking up at his sister who was placing her wand back into her boot. "Feels better?" she asked.

"You could have just went downstairs and gotten an ice pack" Justin said with a slight chuckle.

"If I did, that would enforce mom and dad asking why would I need one and then I'd have to explain how the torque of the magazine impacted into your eye" Alex explained. Justin smiled.

"Wow, more big words…" Justin joked as Alex reached up to remove the ice pack from his eye.

Just then their eyes connected…

'_When we collide,  
sparks fly__When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away'_

Their breathing hitched as the gap between the two was slowly became smaller and smaller. Electricity filled the space between the Russo siblings as they struggled to breathe. Justin's hands had of a mind of its own as it started to snake its way around Alex's hip and the other into her curls of brown. Alex rested her hands on Justin's chest and felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"Justin…" Alex whispered.

"Yes?" Justin answered as his hand that had found its way into her hair, rested on the back of her neck. Alex closed her eyes and felt Justin's forehead land on hers. The warmth of each other's breath lingered in the small space between the two. Slowly, Alex opened her brown eyes to look into the orbs of green that were in Justin's features. Obviously he took after Jerry's side of the family, but he was stunning this close to her.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked her brother as her left hand cupped his face. Her other hand started pulling Justin closer to her, begging for him to come close and to never leave the proximity they were confined in. A small growl left Justin's throat and Alex bit her bottom lip.

"Something we seriously shouldn't…" Justin replied before gripping tightly onto Alex's lower back, bringing the space between them from minimal to non-existent.

'_You are the thunder and  
I am the lightening__  
And I love the way__  
you know who you are  
And to me its exciting'_

Justin and Alex leaned in and their lips touched, causing a spark between the two. What started off as gentle and sweet, was instantly changed. Justin parted his lips, taking in Alex's bottom lip and lightly grazing it with his teeth. As a moan escaped Alex's mouth, Justin slid the tip of his tongue across Alex's bottom lip, causing her to gasp and open her mouth, granting Justin's tongue permission. Hands were tangled in clothing and hair as moans slowly left each other's mouths.

Alex's skin tingled in pleasure, something she was new to; this was something she didn't feel that day at the skating rink when she kissed Dean, in fact she barely remembered what she felt that day. Only thing she could remember was the surrounding senses of smell (_floor wax, a hint of mint and car oil. The last two were coming from Dean, how romantic…)_ taste (_I think Dean had something strawberry before he kissed me_) and sound (_my own heartbeat, roller skates across the floor, cheesy music and… is that Justin screaming for me…_) however nothing like this. Alex didn't feel the sparks she felt as Justin's fingertips lightly grazed her bare skin under the lining of her shirt.

Justin's mind was going through so many different notions, he was about to be seasick. This feeling going through his body like a surge of electricity was magnificent. It was new, and it was something he loved when he knew it was coming from Alex's lips on his, her hands tugging on his strands of black, pushing his mouth closer to hers. This was a totally new feeling, breathtaking… and stomach turning as he remembered who Alex was. Alex was his conniving, sarcastic, slacker, trouble making, brown eyed, beautiful, artistic, naturally a good wizard compared to his studies on wizardry, somehow seductive, _little_ sister.

This was incest, this was sickening in the mortal world (_although he did do research on how common it is for two wizards of the same bloodline to fall in love, which isn't so uncommon. Yes he did the research, but it was during his phase of being completely head over heels for Alex. It was purely for the studies of science…_) and definitely going to be frowned upon if his family found out. Jerry wouldn't know what to do if he knew his baby girl's new boyfriend was her own brother. Theresa would definitely be astounded and speak of its horrors in Spanish (_in which Justin would have to translate for Alex and her non as she called them 'espanol ways of el-life-o'_) before crying. Poor Max, having to wonder why his parents won't look at the two eldest and why did they decide to fall for each other, which is against both moral, family and American laws. Harper would definitely not speak to Alex, for crushing her heart and Justin would be on the other end of that hate stick.

However all those horrid thoughts, demons that haunted him didn't matter anymore. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms, regardless of the bloodline ties. As for Alex, well she had her dorky Prince Charming and Lord Geek in one man.

'_When you know  
its meant to be__  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby'_

Lips parted and their eyes locked as they began to breathe again. A small smile crept onto Alex's face and she giggled before biting her swollen bottom lip. Justin smirked as he controlled all force within him to not kiss those lips once again. The taste of her peach lip gloss stung on his tongue like an addictive venom that he needed more of. Alex was definitely his drug.

"I never expected you to kiss me back… moron" Alex flirtatiously stated before slowly trying to ease out of Justin's strong grip. "What just happened?"

"Um, you just said what happened Alex. We kissed… and you call me the moron?" Justin teased back as he pulled Alex back to him, causing her to gasp in excitement. Her smile widened and her eyes had a sparkle to them as if the kiss released some energy into her. "Did you not-"

"No... I did silly" Alex replied quickly shaking her head. "I really did. Ever since that night on the way to the stone of dreams in the woods…"

"We were in a rain forest Alex" Justin corrected and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Typical you to ruin a moment by going all geek on me and correcting me on terrains" Alex stated with a giggle. Justin kissed her forehead as she held on to Justin, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I knew it was wrong-"

"But it felt so right to be with someone who made you feel different…" Justin finished for Alex, who nodded in agreement. Justin smiled and kissed the top of Alex's hair. "It should be so wrong, but it isn't. Its more than your screw ups that make me a better wizard, its just you. I know I have to be better… for you"

"If anyone needs to improve its me" Alex whispered before looking into Justin's green eyes. "It just fits that I'm safest and most confident when I'm around you. It's like you complete me. You're the thunder to my lightening, the air to my lungs, the…." She stopped as she thought of more analogies to use for what he is to her. Justin chuckled and pushed some of her recently cut hair behind her ear.

"The Justin to your Alex?" he asked with a smile. Alex giggled and nodded. "It just happens to be us… naturally…"

"Justin! Alex! Dinner!" Theresa yelled below them, causing the two to part in their embrace.

"After you… slacker" Justin teased before winking and opening Alex's room door.

"Thanks… loser…" Alex retorted.

Yep, it was back to normal on the outside. However on the inside, it was naturally beginning to turn into a love that was stronger than any magic.

'_Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby'_


End file.
